theregimentfandomcom-20200215-history
United Empire
The United Empire (Torrean: Imperio Unido; Verdian: Empire Uni; Solanian: Impero Unito; Gotan: Vereinigtes Reich) is a sovereign state that controls approximately half of the known universe. It is the oldest and most powerful state in human history. History Background In 400,000 BCE, the Kingdom of Cael began sending explorers and settlers across the universe to establish colonies on habitable planets. In time, the colonies evolved into independent sovereign states, though most of them remained loyal to the Caelan monarchy through membership in the Universal Commonwealth. One such state in particular was Terra, located on what is now called Earth. At first, Terra remained loyal to the Commonwealth. However, as the centuries passed, the Terran people became increasingly hostile towards having to take orders from more powerful Commonwealth states like Cael and Concordia. Eventually, an anti-Commonwealth faction took power. In 100,000 BCE, Terra withdrew from the Commonwealth and began invading neighboring systems. In response, the Commonwealth member states declared war. The ensuing conflict left Terra completely destroyed. The few surviving Terrans were forcibly regressed into primitives and exiled to the East African mountains. In the 9th century BCE, the governments of Cael and Concordia sent a joint expedition to Earth to research wildlife in an undisturbed environment, believing that the Terrans had died out. Instead, the explorers discovered that the descendants of the original Terran settlers had not only survived but formed basic civilizations. They made contact with the Israelites, one of the many human ethnic groups descended from the Terrans, causing the formation of the first Abrahamic religion. In 530 BCE, a series of rebellions broke out against the Commonwealth. The revolts led to an interstellar war that lasted for five centuries and devastated numerous planets. Eventually, the rebels were defeated by the combined military might of the Commonwealth member states. However, the conflict exposed the weaknesses of the existing interstellar order and laid bare the need for unification. Unification On July 1st, 10 BCE, the member states of the Commonwealth held a referendum on whether or not the Commonwealth should unify into a single sovereign state. Within hours of the polls closing, it became clear that the people of the Commonwealth had voted overwhelmingly in favor of unification. A month after the referendum, delegations from the governments of every Commonwealth state began meeting in the Caelan city of Trono. The objective of these summits was to construct a new system of governance for the soon-to-be unified Commonwealth states. After nearly a decade of negotiations, the Commonwealth finalised its plan for unification. Under the new system, power would be split between the planetary states and a federal government which ruled over the entire empire. The federal government would based in the Caelan capital of Corona, in recognition of Cael's central role in human history. The King of Cael would become head of state and assume the title of Emperor. The United Empire formally came into existence at midnight on January 1st, 0 CE, after the ratification of the Constitution by the planetary states. Politics Government The United Empire is a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system. The monarchy is the foundation upon which the legislative, executive, and judicial branches are built. The Parliament is the legislature of the United Empire. It is made up of the Imperial Assembly, elected by popular vote to serve five-year terms, and the Imperial Council, appointed by the Emperor to serve ten-year terms. The Cabinet is comprised of ministers and presided over by the Prime Minister. All Cabinet ministers (including the Prime Minister) are career civil servants rather than politicians (in contrast to the GFR and other states). Administrative divisions Kingdoms The kingdoms are the first-level administrative divisions of the United Empire. A kingdom consists of a single habitable planet, as well as any habitable moons that may be orbiting the planet. Countries The countries are the second-level administrative divisions of the United Empire. A country consists of a defined territory within a kingdom. Provinces The provinces are the third-level administrative divisions of the United Empire. A province consists of a specific region within a country. Municipalities The municipalities are the fourth-level administrative divisions of the United Empire. A municipality consists of a single village, town, or city within a province. Law The UE legal system is based on civil law principles. There are three high courts: the Supreme Court of Justice (which handles civil and criminal cases), the Supreme Administrative Court (which handles cases relating to the exercise of public power), and the Constitutional Court (which rules on constitutional matters). Law enforcement is primarily the responsibility of the police forces of the kingdoms. The federal government also maintains its own police force, which has more limited responsibilities. Foreign relations Currently, the United Empire maintains close political and economic ties with the United Nations. Military The Imperial Armed Forces are divided into four branches: the Army, Navy, Air Force, and Space Force. The Armed Forces are controlled by the Ministry of Defence, although all Armed Forces personnel are ultimately loyal to the Emperor, who serves as Commander-in-Chief. The role of the Armed Forces is to defend the United Empire and its citizens and to wage war against hostile states. The Imperial Guard is a separate military force charged with internal security. In wartime, it can act as a reserve for the Armed Forces.Category:Factions